The Lily He Knew
by Dancethroughlife
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, who has never been told about her grandparents, wants nothing more then to find out the secrets of her family. When a certain portrait knows more about them then anyone, an unlikely friendship is made and secrets are revealed.


**A/N: Soooo. This is my first story! I hope you guys enjoy it :) Also, if you find some characters are off, something is weird or the story sucks, please review and correct me. I always want to get better at writing. Okay that's enough now. Happy trails!**

She hated this room. She had never been in it until this year, but she hated it all the same. The headmasters and headmistress' on the walls made her feel uneasy, and the tall chairs were uncomfortable. Why oh why did she have to hex him on her first Hogsmeade trip of the year? Even _if _he deserved it…

The door swung open and Lily spun her head around to see the headmistress walk briskly to her desk. She put both her palms on the table and gave Lily a stern look.

"Why, exactly, did you feel the need to hex Scorpious Malfoy this afternoon?" She asked in a fierce whisper.

"'Cause he deserved it." I said matter-of-factly.

"You have no right to hex a student, and even less right to do it in the middle of Hogsmeade! You cause quite a commotion, not to mention several trips to the Hospital Wing. That was very irresponsible, and your consequence will be serving detention with me every day for the next two weeks."

I stood up so fast that I knocked my chair over, "THE BLOODY GIT DESERVED WHAT HE GOT! DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO CREEVEY?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't care what she thought about that. I had a horrible temper and a great voice, and dammit I'm going to use it.

She spoke in a stern voice, "I did hear some talk, Ms. Potter, but I have asked Professor Caldwell to see to Malfoy's punishment as he is the head of Slytherin house."

I huffed, "So that's it for Malfoy? If Professor Caldwell is giving out punishment then Malfoy will get a badge!"

Headmistress Longbottom stood up to her full height and spoke with a tone of finality, "That is enough, Ms. Potter. I expect to see you here every evening at six o' clock. Now if you will excuse me, I have a few students to check up on." She strode out of the room and firmly closed the door.

I clenched my fists at my side; I was positively shaking with anger. I kicked her stupid desk and winced at the pain in my toe. I sat down on a chair to ease the pain and rubbed my temples. After a minute I had calmed down, and I propped my head on my palm thoughtfully.

"Do you think that punishment was _unfair_? Maybe next time you shouldn't go around _hexing people for the fun of it_," sneered a voice to my right.

My temper flared again as I looked at a headmaster with a bitter smirk and greasy black hair. "I didn't hex Scorpious for the fun of it! I hexed him because he was picking on a Hufflepuff by the name of Creevey! Why doesn't anyone see the justice in that?"

The portrait, whose name is apparently Severus Snape, gave me a once over with a blank expression, then asked, "What is your name?"

"Lily Luna Potter," I replied in an angry tone.

"I thought as much. With a horrible temper and some supreme hexing skills, I don't have a doubt in my mind that you are the daughter of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter." I probably would have had some spit on me if he wasn't a portrait, but I wasn't fazed.

"Yes, I am a Potter and a Weasley. Though my father speaks very highly of you I have yet to see a remarkable man in your frame," I said coolly.

He raised an eyebrow, looking indifferent, as if he didn't know what to make of that. I just exhaled noisily and picked up my book bag, I might as well get some work done instead of waiting around here. I took a quick peek at the portrait of Snape before leaving, and he was sneering at me, the stupid frame. I quickly turned and stormed out of the room.

After a supper filled with cheers from the Gryffindor house and dark looks from the Slytherin house, I grudgingly made my way up the stairs to the headmistress' office. She was sitting at her desk, and calmly met my eye as I sat down. She told me I could start by reorganizing the file cabinets whilst she went down to a teacher conference. I sighed with relief, this detention was going to be easy for me, being that I'm a workaholic. I started working right away, and finished the first cabinet in a half an hour. They were filled with boring files of students from the past century.

After finishing three cabinets (A, B and C), I took a break. The moment I sat down, I immediately wish I had just kept working. Severus Snape was surveying my work and I felt obliged to snap at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

He turned his head slowly toward me, "How is your first evening of detention, Potter?"

"Oh, just splendid thank you," was my bitterly sarcastic reply.

His eyes twinkled with amusement despite his ridged face. "You are extraordinarily similar to your grandmother."

This sparked my interest and I sat up a little, "Do you mean… Lily?" I rarely heard of her in my house, and I didn't know any adults who had know her well.

"Yes," he said simply.

He looked at the blank wall opposite him, but looked highly disinterested. I decided to take a risk and ask my question, "What was she like?"

He looked over at me with another bored look, but I thought I saw a ghost of emotion, "She was intelligent, hard-working and stood up for people because she knew it was right."

Despite my pride, I stared at him in awe for a moment. No one ever told me how similar my grandmother and I were. It's strange how little I know about Lily and how much Snape knows about Lily. It bothered me more then I cared to admit.

"What did she look like?" I said after a long while.

The portrait seemed to start, as if I had taken him out of a thought. "She was one-of-a-kind. You remind me much of her, except she had your father's eyes. " He said in a tight voice.

"How do you know her so well?" I asked before I could think the question through.

Professor Snape seemed unsure how to answer, and maybe even uncomfortable. He had just opened his mouth to speak when the door opened. I turned my head, a little putout. The headmistress was striding into the room to examine my work. When she saw the work I had done she smiled and turned to me.

"You are free to go, Ms. Potter. I'll see you tomorrow in my office at the same time. Have a good night."

I gathered up my things and left the room as reluctantly as I came. I was still reeling with questions about the family members I didn't know. It seemed as though everyone avoided talking about them. I mean of course I know all about my dad and how the Potters past away, but I want to know more about the secrets and the story. There have always been secrets following my family, different rumors that never stop circulating but yet I never find the truth. I will never know more then what people tell me, and I wanted to go back and talk to the portrait more than anything.

Before I knew it, I was at the Fat Lady. When I walked through the portrait hole I heard the excited buzz of 50 students and the blasts of Exploding Snap. I looked up to find my way to my dorm, not wanting to talk to anyone for once. I decided I was going to find out the secrets for myself. And _no one_ is going to stop me.

Over my dead body.


End file.
